


Between These Arms

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Blowjobs, Doctor!Cas, Family, Fluff, Jack and Claire being cute af, M/M, Smut, bottom!Dean, coming home, domestic!Destiel, married!destiel, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean misses his husband, Castiel, who's been away for nearly seven months in Central Africa. He keeps himself busy with their children, Claire and Jack, and makes sure to read them a story every night just like he promised.When Dean hears a sound at the door, he's more than surprised at who's behind it.





	Between These Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fluff bingo, filling the square: Bedtime Stories :D
> 
> Beta'd by Shait and Alessariel ♥

*******

Dean lets his kids snuggle up to him, one on each side. Claire is practically clinging to his leg, one thumb permanently in her mouth, eyes blinking wearily as Dean reads. Jack has both his hands clutched to his stuffed elephant, head on Dean’s thigh and he’s pretty sure his son is already mostly asleep.

“Daddy,” Claire interrupts his reading gently, looking up at him with giant blue eyes. Dean hums and runs his hand through her hair; it’s wavy where she’s had it in plaits all day, something he asked Castiel to teach him before he left. He’s efficient at it now and he’s glad Jack is young enough to not worry about his hair style, even if they do have a battle every time they get it cut. “When’s papa coming home?”

Dean sighs but smiles at his daughter. “I’m not sure, pumpkin, he said another few weeks at most. Not long to wait. He said he’ll be back before your school play.”

“Can we talk to him?”

“Not at this time of night, you’re going to Ben’s house tomorrow and you don’t want to be tired for that.”

“Okay. Can we finish the book before I sleep though?” Dean watches as Claire thumbs through the remaining pages. He sneaks a glance at Jack but he’s fast asleep, curled up around his elephant. He’s adorable like that. He spends most the day being inquisitive and then falls right to sleep as soon as Dean begins their bedtime story.

“Yes, we can.” Claire grins up at him and shuffles up his side and under his arm, peering over to look at the pictures. Claire’s much better at reading than the book suggests but she picked it out for Jack, even though she knew he’d be asleep in seconds.

Dean reads, voice soft and changing as different characters speak. Claire giggles at his funny voices and occasionally reads along.

“...The end.”

“Thanks, daddy.” Claire says. He presses a kiss to her forehead and lets her crawl off the bed. Dean picks Jack up and follows her out of his bedroom and into Claire’s room. Jack’s heavy in his arms but he makes sure Claire is in her bed and switches on her nightlight. They keep telling her that there’s nothing to be scared of and that there’s nothing to go bump in the night, but it’s no use they she won’t believe them.

“Night, Claire.”

“Night, daddy.”

Dean takes Jack to his own room, lying him down in his small bed before tucking the covers up to his chin. He doesn’t stir except to clutch his elephant a little tighter. “Night, buddy,” he whispers. Dean switches off the light and leaves his bedroom door slightly ajar.

Going back to his own room, Dean slips on a hoodie before heading downstairs. The house is eerily quiet without his husband around and with the kids asleep.  He clears away Claire’s drawings and packs up her school bag with her pencil case and books and then shifts Jack’s toys to one side of the room. He normally asks them to clear up after themselves, but Dean was too worn out for a potential argument.

He misses his husband, Castiel. He’s been away for nearly seven months out in some tiny village in Central Africa looking after its people. He’s a damn good doctor and he has an amazing way with people, so it made sense for him to be part of the Doctors Without Borders team. He just wishes he could be home sooner, it’s selfish but Dean doesn’t care. He was supposed to come home halfway through his time out there, but he got called into back to back emergencies when some kind of virus broke out that needed to be treated quickly. By the time it was under control, Cas had missed his window to come home and they’d both spent the night teary eyed over Skype. He has screenshots of a pixelated Cas on his desktop and one pegged up on the fridge beside Jack’s scrawling drawing and Claire’s first writing assessment. A sticky note is permanently on top of the shelf beside the door. ‘ _Love you, Dean_ ’ written on it in Castiel’s loopy handwriting. They’ve joked many a time how Cas’ handwriting is too neat for him to be a doctor.

He’s washing up the last few glasses when he hears a noise. Frowning, he pads over to the stairs and takes about half of them, expecting to see either Jack or Claire out of bed but neither of them are to be seen. Dean goes back down, heart hammering in his chest.

He creeps towards the front door which he’d locker earlier and finds the handle being pushed down. Balling his fists ready for a fight with a burglar, he finds there’s no need.

Castiel’s face peers round the front door.

“Cas,” Dean whispers. He can’t find it in him to move as Castiel dumps his luggage and smiles at him.

“Hello, Dean,” he whispers back.

Dean moves, finally—finally—and pulls his husband into a tight embrace.

“Holy shit I missed you!” He breathes into his husband’s neck. He can’t get Castiel close enough to him and Castiel is holding him back just as tight. “Too long, it’s been too long.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel’s hands come up to cup his cheeks and they kiss. Deep and powerful, with too many emotions that neither of them are able to entirely cope with. They’re just glad to have each other back. After a while, their foreheads rest together and they just breathe in each other’s air. Castiel is travel worn and he smells of plane and other people and grime but he’s here, right here in the hallway of their little house in Lawrence.

“I’m so glad you’re back. The kids missed you like crazy. Claire was just asking about you half an hour ago and I told her you’d be back in a few weeks.” Dean laughs lightly into Castiel’s chest.

“I’m glad to be back too, I can’t wait to see them. They in bed?” He asks. Dean nods.

“It was only half an hour ago, I’m sure you popping in and saying goodnight won’t harm them.”

Dean watches Castiel creep up the stairs, unlocking the baby gate.

“PAPA!” Claire yells. So, Claire was obviously awake still. When Dean reaches the landing, Cas has Claire up in the air in a tight hug. There may be tears in Dean’s eyes, but his husband is home for the first time in seven months and this is just a precious moment.

Jack peers out his bedroom door, woken up from the commotion, rubbing his eyes and a tight grip on his toy. “Daddy?”

Dean scoops his son up into his arms. “Look who’s home, bud,” Jack goes still in his arms and for a moment, cold runs through him that Jack doesn’t know who Cas is. But then Jack’s red-faced and crying with his arms outstretched towards Cas. Dean passes him over and lets them have their time together.

He watches them snuggle and Jack’s cries soon die down.

“I think some of us need to go back to bed.”

“But papa just got here!” Claire protests with a scowl.

“And he’ll still be here in the morning when you wake up, promise,” Dean crouches down, hands holding Claire’s, as he reassures her.

“Okay. Night daddy,” She turns to Cas and hugs his legs. “Night papa.”

“Night, Claire, I love you lots.”

Castiel takes Jack back to his room while Dean tucks Claire back into bed. She goes back to sleep smoothly, the high from seeing Cas having dispersed and allowing her to crash. Dean smiles and meets Cas back on the landing. It’s only 10pm, so they head back down the stairs and sit on the couch together, Castiel’s back against Dean’s chest. He still smells and he’s still grimy but just having him here is what he wants, what he needs.

Castiel soon begins to drift in Dean’s arms. “I missed you,” Dean whispers in his ear before pressing a kiss to the side of Castiel’s neck. One kiss turns into two, then Castiel is craning his neck to the side and lets Dean suck a mark to the skin. Cas slowly turns over in Dean’s lap and presses his chest into Dean’s as he leaves a trail of wet kisses up Dean’s neck and across his face. It’s sloppy and tired but their mouths mash together for ages until Dean starts to buck up and grind into Cas.

Castiel moans quietly and Dean’s hands ruck up his husband’s shirt revealing an expanse of tanned flesh and strong muscle. Both their shirts are removed quickly and Castiel is soon nipping and sucking at Dean’s nipple, listening to him groan beneath him. Dean makes deft work of his own jeans and boxers then Castiel’s, letting them fall onto the floor beside the couch.

They carry on grinding against one another, hard cocks clashing and rubbing. Moans and pants pass between them as Castiel laves at Dean’s nipples, pushing his arousal as high as he can, and Dean feels like he’s flying. Toys just don’t do the real thing justice.

“We’re gonna need lube,” Dean pants out and they stop. Neither of them wants to move but they know they must if they’re going to have sex.

“And condoms.” Dean whines when Castiel insists. It’s been years since they’ve bothered using them. “I’ve been away in a foreign country for seven months dealing with people with all kinds of ailments. Until I’ve got the all clear, we’re using condoms again.”

“Fine,” Dean grouses out. Castiel presses a kiss to the tip of Dean’s nose and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Stay there, I’ll be back,” Castiel throws him a wink, and slips his boxers back on. It takes Dean a moment to remember that Cas doesn’t want to scar their children parading around the house butt naked. He chuckles and stretches out on the couch, pumping his cock a few times while he waits for Cas to come back.

Castiel returns with lube and condoms in hand and a grin on his face. He tosses both at Dean and drops his boxers again. Crawling back onto the couch, Cas lifts Dean’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. It gives Cas more room to open Dean up but if Cas gets inside Dean soon, he’s happy. Fingers slick with lube presses at his entrance and Dean raises his hips to meet them. Having Cas’ finger inside him is much better than awkwardly trying to do it himself over Skype or a phone call. He’s more relaxed and the angle is far more satisfying, especially when a Castiel crooks his finger without warning and Dean yelps.

“Shit...”

“Keep your voice down Dean, the kids are sleeping.” Dean glares at Cas and clenches around his fingers. Castiel adds a third, flexing them inside him as much as possible. Dean’s harder than he’s been since Cas left for the Congo and he just wants Cas inside him.

“C’mon Cas, please,” Dean whispers harshly.

Fingers withdrawn, Dean watches Castiel open the foil packet and then roll on the condom. The look Castiel gives Dean is the same look that a lion gives its prey, except Dean’s the prey and he’s about to be taken by Cas. Adding more lube to the mess between them, Castiel finally presses his cock against Dean’s hole. Dean relaxes, letting Castiel enter him in one painfully slow movement. He whimpers and tries to move his hips to get Cas to bottom out quicker but Castiel stills him with a simple sweet look on his face. Dean can’t say no to that, not after seven months of not having this, not having him.

They kiss as soon as Castiel has fully seated and Dean can feel the press of his warm hips against his ass. It’s more controlled this time, Dean slides his tongue past Castiel’s lips and hums. Castiel draws back with a grunt and slides back into Dean. Dean tightens his legs around Cas’ hips, and Castiel’s hands are braced against Dean’s shoulders. It’s awkward in the small space of their couch, not as comfortable as their memory foam topped double mattress but Dean just wants to be as close to Castiel as he can get and with Castiel thrusting into him eagerly, they can’t get much closer.

At some point they stop kissing, letting their panting breaths mingle between them as they both work to bring themselves and each other to completion. Castiel’s face is picture perfect of exhaustion and pleasure; eyes closed, mouth open, small frown between his eyebrows. He nails Dean’s prostate repeatedly, sending shivers and shock waves through Dean’s body. Cas’ hand reaches for Dean’s dick and uses his pre-come as extra lube to slick his way. Castiel’s hand on him feels like fireworks are being set off inside his stomach and he tingles from head to toe from the sensation. Castiel grunts above him and after a few strong thrusts Castiel comes and slows to a gentle rock. He opens his eyes and they meet his own with loving adoration.

Castiel’s hand still works him, slowly, torturously, thumb digging at his slit and slim fingers teasing at the nerves behind the head. It doesn’t take long for Dean to tip over the edge and Castiel keeps him quiet with a kiss as he makes a hot and sticky mess between their bodies. They breathe heavily, Castiel lowering his head with the exertion. Dean takes his chance to press a light feather-touch kiss to Cas’ sweaty forehead. 

When they’ve calmed a little, Castiel slips out. It’s always the strangest feeling that leaves him feeling empty inside, until Castiel has discarded his condom and comes back to lie practically on top of Dean.

“I’m all gross, Cas,” Dean says, trying to twist himself out of his husband’s grip.

“As am I, plus I’m covered in travel grime.”

“I’d noticed, we should shower.”

“I’m so tired,” Castiel says with a yawn. Dean reaches up to Castiel’s face and wipes away the tear he shed while yawning.

“If we shower together it’ll be quicker.”

“You’re a menace, Dean.” Castiel teases, smirk playing on his lips.

“You’re the one who asked to marry me, all I did was say yes.” Castiel laughs, hand against Dean’s chest.

“You’re telling me you weren’t planning to ask me?”

Dean’s face reddened, he _had_ been planning it. Cas had just got there before him. “I did have a plan, was gonna take you out to the National Park in spring, walk with you into the middle of the forest where the bluebells were carpeting the floor,” Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ bare shoulder as he recounts his idea with a wistful smile. “Find a spot with dappled sunlight and get down on one knee.” Dean cups Cas’ face in his hands, butterflies dancing in his stomach just as they did years ago when he was going to ask. He closes his eyes and lets his thumbs glide over Castiel’s closed eyes. “Castiel James Novak— will you marry me?” Castiel lets out a little laugh, sweet as they open their eyes and are transported back to their dim living room.

“Beautiful,” Castiel whispers. “Puts mine to shame.” There’s no regret, just a whole lot of love.

“I dunno, I kinda loved being proposed to half tangled together in the back seat of the Impala, there’s something special and wholesome about that. Best sex of my life.” Dean throws him a wink and tries to shimmy Cas into standing. “C’mon, if we get to sleep earlier I can give you the fuck you’ve been waiting seven months for. What do you say?”

“I say the kids aren’t going to give us a chance, but I would love that. Let’s go shower.”

They both stand, sliding on their boxers and Castiel gives Dean a cursory wipe down with some tissues before creeping upstairs to the bathroom. Dean turns on the shower, drops his boxers, and steps in the tub. “You joining me? I’ll give you a blow job.”

“I’m not sure I have another orgasm in me and we left the condoms downstairs.” He replies dejectedly. Dean just grins, producing a condom that he’d brought up with him. Castiel huffs a laugh because he’s not surprised at Dean’s forethought.

Castiel steps into the spray along side Dean and he lets him under the water while Dean lathers up his hair. When Castiel is busy soaping up his own hair, Dean sinks to his knees. His aged knees twinge against the hard surface but places his hands on Cas’ hips and takes Cas’ soft length in his mouth. It takes longer than before but Cas is eventually hard and gripping onto his soapy hair. He flicks his tongue over Cas’ head and swirls and swallows, hums as he deep throats him, and hollows out his cheeks as he pulls back. He knows Castiel is close when his husband begins to pull hard at his hair reflexively.

The moment is almost spoiled when Cas tips his soapy hair into the spray and Dean gets a mouthful of soap. He spits it down the drain with a grumble but grins up at Cas with a shake of his head.

“Soap,” Dean coughs, spitting the last of the soap tasting saliva from his mouth. “Soap and blow jobs are a bad idea.”

“Apologies,” Castiel’s hand pulls him back up and they chuckle softly between themselves, rinsing themselves off before stepping out and wrapping towels around themselves.

Getting dried and ready to sleep is a quiet affair and soon enough they’re sleepy and curled up together.

“Tell me the story of how we met,” Castiel asks quietly. Dean looks him up from where his head is resting on Castiel’s bare chest.

“You want a bedtime story?”

Castiel laughs but Dean feels him nod at the same time. “I’ve missed so many bedtimes with you and the kids. I’ve missed you telling exciting tales of dragons and princesses to Claire and Jack. Tell me?”

“Sure,” Dean smiles, and launches into a slightly dramatised version of how they met. One day during recess, one of his kids collapsed with a lung infection and Dean was the teacher to go with him in the ambulance. He’d never imagined that the kid’s paediatrician would be sex on legs. A few hook ups later, they had decided to go out to dinner together at a simple diner. Date after date after date, they both fell hard for each other.

“Like cliff face rocks into the ocean,” Castiel interrupts wistfully. Dean enjoys Cas’ wayward analogies and presses a kiss to his chest.

“…And they lived happily ever after.” He finishes.

“God, I hope so.” Castiel murmurs.

*******

They don’t have a chance for round two of sex in the morning before Claire comes bounding in, tray in hand. Dean’s stomach drops when he realises their six-year-old has been in the kitchen without supervision but smiles in relief when he sees six cookies and a glass of milk on the tray.

“Cookies for breakfast! Even daddy doesn’t spoil me _that_ much.” Castiel teases. Jack has his arms up at Cas’ side of the bed and Cas picks him up before he starts to cry for the attention, pulling him onto his lap and snuggling him. He picks up a cookie and nibbles at it. It’s too early for chocolate, so Cas just eats the one and follows it with the glass of milk. Jack gets half a cookie and Claire gets the other half and Dean not so sneakily eats the last four, much to the disgruntlement of Castiel.

He loves having all his family here. Maybe they can organise a barbeque to celebrate Cas coming home with the rest of their family. He wouldn’t mind seeing Sam and Jess or his brother in law, Gabriel, again sometime soon and he knows bringing round the whole family will make Castiel happy, too. He leans across the bed, wrapping his arm around his husband’s shoulders.

“We should put the cookie jar in the top cupboard,” he whispers into Castiel’s ear and presses a kiss to his temple. Castiel barks out a laugh and they pull their children closer between them. They have another hour before anyone must be anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr:


End file.
